


Արյունահոսվել Սիրո համար

by kinkyspn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Depressive Thoughts, Description of Sex, Drabble, Feelings, Homophobia, M/M, Open Ending, first time writing in Armenian and I’m so excited, hope this will work, slightly mature themed
Language: հայերեն
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn
Summary: Maybe this fic will be the first Armenian written fic on Ao3. I guess I was born to make history 😉😂. Anyway hope my fellow Armenians will enjoy this fanfic (if there are any Armenians beside me lol) I will post in english and maybe in russian too.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	Արյունահոսվել Սիրո համար

Նրանք միայնակ են ՝ երկու մարմին, որոնք խոցելի են աշխարհի իրականության համար: Նուրբ մաշկը, որը հեշտ է ճղվում: Նրանք իրար վնասում են շրթունքներով. մերկ մաշկը դիպչում է, տենչում է այս մարմինները դարձնել մեկ:

Նրա գլխում ձայները չեն դադարի ... զզվելի... մեղավոր ... ամոթ ... Նրանց շշուկները ավելի ուժեղ են դառնում ՝ սպառնալով դառնալ իրական: Մի հայացք իր զինվորի աչքերին և նրանք մարում են, կարծես թե երբեք չեն էլ խոսել: Եվ Օթաբեկը համբուրում է իր չնաշխարիկ փերիին ՝ ավելի ու ավելի պինդ: Շրթունքներով բռնած իր փրկօղակին:

Դա չպետք է լիներ: Աղջիկներ և տղաներ, տղաներ և աղջիկներ: Սա են կանոններնը խաղի: Այդպես է ստեղծել Աստվածը, բնությունը: Նրանք կեղտոտել են իրենց հոգիները:

Հարցեր անպատասխան շատ կան: Ի վերջո նրանք մարդ էակ են: Նրանք պետք է լինեն թերի, սխալ: Ոմանք սպանում են, ոմանք էլ գողանում են: Նրանք սիրում. Ինչո՞ւ չի կարելի ներել նրանց մեղքերը, ընդունել սխալները:

Բայց նրանց չէր հետաքրքրում այն պահին, երբ նրանք դարձան մեկը: Երբ նրանք միամտորեն հավատում էին իրենց սիրուն: Այն նույն սերը, որի համար նրանք արունահոսվում են, ցավում: Սերը, որը դարձել է նրանց ամենամեծ թշնամին, վախը: Սերը, որը ողողել է նրանց խելքը:

Նրանք չեն կարող կանգ առնել: Սեր. Նրանք չեն կարող կանգ առնել ի դեմ Սիրուն: Սիրո ահռելի ուժը չափազանց մեծ է, չափազանց շատ նրանց համար: Սպառելով իրենց հոգիները, մինչև ամբողջական կործանումը: Խելամտությունը վաղուց մոռացված էր նրանց հոգեկան հիվանդության հետ:

Նրանք փորձեցին խանգարել իրենց թաքուն ցանկություններին, որոշեցին մաքուր մնալ: Նրանց դավաճան զգացմունքները վառեցին իրանց մի օր, երբ նրանք այլևս չէին կարող հեռու մնալ միմյանց համբույրներից:

Նրանք պառկած' փխրուն և բացահայտված ամբողջ աշխարհի առջև: Ոչ մի հագուստ, ոչ մի սավան նրանց մեղքերը ծածկելու հաար: Նրանք ամուր բռնեցին իրենց սիրելիին ՝ վախենալով բաց թողնելուց՝ բաժանումից առաջ ամեն պահ ոսկու պես պահելուվ հիշողության մեջ: Նրանք չափազանց լավ են սովորել իրենց դասերը, որպեսզի իմանան, որ իրենց սիերը ապահով է միայն այս պատերի ներսում: Դրսի աշխարհը դաժան է և աններող այն մարդկանց համար, ովքեր իրենց նման հիվանդ են ծնվել:

Սիրելը կամ լքելը նույնն են: Ինչ էլ որ ընտրեն պարտվելու են: Երբեմն ամենամութ գիշերվա ժամին, երբ նա այլևս չի ցանկանում տառապել, միակ լուծումը այս դժկամ կյանքի, Օթաբեկը տեսնում է մահվան մեջ: Կյանքը նրանց հետ դաժան կատակ է խաղացել անկասկած: Հայացք նետելով իր կողքին գտնվող քնած ռուսին, սեվահերը գիտի, քանի դեռ Յուրին իր հետ, իր կողքին է, կյանքը չափազանց գունեղ է ՝ իմաստալից, ուրախ ` իրենից հրաժարվելու համար: Ի վերջո, ոսկեծամ տղան է այն ամենը, ինչ նա ցանկանում է կյանքից: Այս պահին, երբ նրանք միասին են, և նրանց ոչինչ չի կարող հաղթել:


End file.
